


Alone with you

by canadino



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: "They call this makeout point but I just think it's beautiful."
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Rurikawa Yuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Alone with you

When Nanao Taichi graduated to college, his father bought him a nice, new black leather wallet. It was so new it still cracked crisply when he opened it. Some things from his old cloth wallet made it to the new one: the bills and coins, the random coupons and stamp cards he’d collected from after-school trips in high school, his Mankai Company member card. Some new things were brand new to his collection of valuables he carried around. One was his college ID card, freshly printed with his beaming face. A lot of other freshmen kept theirs around their necks on a lanyard, but Taichi couldn’t stomach it fading or scratching from rubbing against the buttons on his shirt or on the books he held running from class to class. Juza kept his tucked in a pocket in his planner and Tsuzuru had it zipped into his computer bag that was perpetually sewn into his side. 

The second was his glorious shiny driver’s license. It looked so cool and way more official than his student card - after all, it did more than unlock buildings on campus or check out library books. Taichi held it over his head as he lay on the floor of 201, taking a break from routine maintenance on old costumes. The license caught the overhead light and placed a sheen over his toothy grin. 

Taichi made a wordless, disruptive sound, thrashing around on the rug. His wallet lay a few feet away, another piece of proof that he was on his way to becoming a real adult. “I wanna drive!” he said. 

“With what car?” Yuki shot back. His work on costumes had taken a pause as he studied for a test. Nonetheless, he’d found time to come up with a shortlist of tasks for Taichi to complete in the meantime. Still, Taichi thought it was meaningful that instead of working in the living room, or with Muku in his room, or even at his own desk, Yuki had sat across from him and was efficiently making flashcards. He knew he didn’t imagine that Yuki seemed fonder of him since their mixed troupe play together. “If you didn’t have to do the Prix, you wouldn’t have needed one.” 

Taichi flipped over on his stomach, still turning the license around in his hand. “You don’t get it,” he said knowingly. “Driving is so cool! It’s faster than taking the train. You can go anywhere! I wanna take everyone somewhere. Itaru and Chikage and Sakyo and Tasuku are so lucky…”

“Ask them to let you borrow their car.” 

“I did! Sakyo and Tasuku and Itaru said no, and Chikage said he didn’t think I could pay the toll he wanted before I could use it…” Taichi sighed. “If I had a car, I would go shopping with you and we could get a lot more things than if we were just walking home and you wouldn’t have to wait until the adults were free…” 

“You’d want to drive around running errands with me?” Yuki was looking at him over the mound of fabric on his side of the table. Taichi felt his heart pound traitorously. Yuki didn’t sound like he was waiting for a response to give him a sarcastic remark; he genuinely looked surprised at the sentiment. 

“Yeah! I’m your...partner costume maker after all, so it’s only fair that I help you get materials!” 

“Hmm.” Yuki turned back to his notes. “Then you’d better find a car soon.” 

“Guys! I got a car!” Taichi ran into the living room. Most of Summer Troupe was there, gathered around a map on the floor. Juza, as part of the Photography Club at Yosei, had been asked to find places to take photos for a brochure oriented toward teens interested in visiting Veludo for summer programs. His original list had been packed like a sweets crawl, hitting every major bakery and patisserie. After sadly removing the less important dessert destinations, he had consulted with actual teens on key spots. “Well...it’s not...my car, I guess, but my uncle just got a new car so he gave his old one to my dad, and my dad said I could drive it exclusively when I’m home to pick up my siblings from school or get groceries or whatever!” 

“Awesome!” Kumon and Muku echoed Kazunari’s sentiment, though they quickly turned back to pointing out places to Juza. Juza nodded in acknowledgement, and Taichi reminded himself to offer to drive them both to campus the next time their schedules aligned. “What’s your first trip ever gonna be?” Kazunari asked, eyes shining.

“I just did it! I texted Ten-chan about it, and he said I should pick him up from a table read!”

“It was a joke,” Tenma said, grumbling as he came up behind Taichi. “Igawa could have totally driven me home...but then you were there so what was I supposed to say.” 

“You didn’t have to tell me where it was!” Taichi said. “You totally wanted to get in my car and see how masterful I am on the road.” 

“Right...masterful,” Tenma said. He looked a little wobbly. “I’m going to go lie down for a bit.” 

Yuki was on the couch reading the tourism book for Veludo that Juza had picked up and did not miss the way Taichi had very noticeably scooted over to his direction. Starting on one end, concurring about a park that Kumon gushed about, Taichi began his migration over to Yuki’s end, stopping to ask about a new public art installation Kazunari recommended. By the time Taichi was finally sitting right next to him, Yuki had read the page his finger was on twice over. “So,” Taichi said, squirming. “About...that materials run…” 

“I don’t really need anything right now,” Yuki said, watching Taichi fidget with his hands. 

“R-really? Nothing at all? I can help you carry it to the car so...it can be heavy...but maybe not too heavy, like yards of fabric…”

“That miserly yakuza would never let me buy that much fabric.” Taichi kept glancing at him and then back at the map in front of them in an overtly hopeful way. Yuki sighed. “I guess I could go pick up some reference books instead of stopping by the bookstore after school.” 

“Yes! Let me put my things in my room and I’ll be waiting at the door!” 

Tenma’s assessment had been pretty kind. Driving the Prix was one thing, but Taichi often came to sudden stops, distracted by things and veering in those directions. Yuki wondered if he ought to be charitable and buy Taichi a book for driving beginners. But everyone had to start from somewhere, and he hadn’t picked up a needle and began sewing straight lines from the start. Taichi grabbed his bag of books and carried them to the car as if they were a huge burden, brandishing his car key the whole way. 

When Taichi drove past the street they were supposed to turn into to return to the dorm, Yuki frowned. “Hey, stupid. Home is that way.” 

“I know! I just wanted to show you a cool place since we’re already out! It’s not somewhere that’s super easy to walk to, so it’s convenient!” The cool place in question was an outlook in a small park along the residential outskirts of Veludo. As Taichi pulled up, inching along toward the railing, Yuki watched a mother help her children into their car after a hike along the hill. They were beginning to drive away as Taichi turned off the car. 

“What’s so special about this place,” Yuki said, after they sat in silence staring out over Veludo. Certainly, it would have taken a short bus ride to get to and the view was nice, but it wasn’t particularly special. Yuki doubted anyone would have mentioned it for Juza’s map of places. The trails in the area were mostly used by older adults for morning walks and to watch fireworks during festivals. 

When Taichi didn’t answer immediately, Yuki narrowed his eyes. “We-e-ll,” Taichi mumbled. “They...like, other people at--at school...call this place makeout point, but I just think it’s beautiful.” Now Yuki was turned toward him with an impassive look. “It just defeats the purpose of coming here if you’re just gonna m-make out, doesn’t it? I mean, you can see all of Veludo...like...that’s the dorm.” Taichi pointed at something and Yuki did not follow his finger. Taichi put his hand down again. “Not that I brought you here thinking about that! I just thought you might not have come here before. Unless...I mean, we can go if you want. Or...we can stay.” Taichi’s voice might have deepened a little and he had grown a little taller, but his foolishly appealing puppy dog eyes were the same as the first day. “I don’t care either way...but it would be cool if we stayed a little.” 

Taichi’s hands were folded neatly in his lap. He had absolutely no game. Yuki held his hand out and Taichi reached out gingerly as if approaching a flame. “You are such an idiot.” 

When Tenma came to, groggy and startled that he’d slept so long that it was becoming dark outside, he heard Yuki shuffling around on his side of the room. “What day is it,” Tenma blurted. 

“Stop lazing around. It’s time for dinner; I was asked to tell you.” Yuki was wearing the jacket he usually took with him when he left the dorm. He had a plastic bag from the bookstore in his hands. He looked immaculately put together; Yuki always looked organized, but the way his collar was straightened and his buttons matched perfectly in a line felt far too intentional. “I’m not waiting around for you so if you can’t find your way, that’s your business.” Hanging up his coat, Yuki put his books on his desk.

“Where have you been this whole time?” Tenma asked, sitting up. Yuki held the bag of books up, showing the bookstore’s logo. Tenma rolled his eyes. Yuki left without him as he began to change out of his nice shirt for the table reading. Taichi was inexplicably waiting outside the door, practically radiating at the sight of Yuki. The door closed behind him, and Tenma was just out of the way enough that he did not catch the scent of Taichi’s cologne on Yuki’s jacket as it caught the breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, my account is just a collection of Taichi vignettes where he scores with the boys he likes. Reminder that Taichi has canonly been the "haha unless?" meme. I'm excited about sweet baby Taichi getting his license in the latest event! I hope he goes out on drives more!


End file.
